Revelations
by caz1969
Summary: After Sara has left Vegas she doesn't answer Grissom calls, but then when she does answer he sounds different.
1. Chapter 1

**Revelations**

Sara woke to the sound of her alarm going off; she moved over to the side unit and hit the off button, lying on her back and looking up to the ceiling she brushed a tear fro her eye, _no your not going to cry, it was his choice,_ she thought as she looked to the picture beside the alarm clock, _one day we might meet again but till then I just need to get on with life without Gil Grissom as I have been doing._

Sara sat on the sofa in her robe after taking a shower she held the mug of coffee with both hands staring out the window,

_If only he would have agreed to a vacation,_

_I know he needs to be at the lab,_

_But I also need him,_

_Why couldn't he have just came here with me for a few days,_

_But Grissom knows best work, work and more work,_

_I bet he is doing a double right now._

The sound of her cell made her jump "Shit", the mug nearly fell from her hands,

Sara looked at the cell on the side of the sofa next to her and looked at the screen _Grissom_ Sara sighed and for the third time she let it ring out,

He had already left two voice messages, but she never listened to them, a third was left and she took a drink from the mug and continued to look out the window,

Sara liked her apartment as it had a good view of the park across the road, she would sit and watch as people came and went, couples walking hand in hand, dogs being walked by there owners and children laughing as they played.

Sara watched as a man walked his dog he threw a stick and the dog ran to fetch it, she imagined Grissom in the park with Hank, she missed them both Hank was a big softy, he would lie on his back and let Sara rub him and when she would stop he would look at her with those big sad eyes and knew she would continue, she missed waking up with Grissom, she thought if he would miss wakening up with her, I loved to watch him as he slept, and snuggle up to his warm body,

The cell phone rang again this time it was Jim's name on the screen, _has Grissom got Jim to call me, Jim wouldn't do that he would wait till he was alone, _Sara thought as she picked the cell up,

"Hi Jim, I hope your not in the same room as him", Sara said into the phone,

"No, he did ask me to call but he is away out to a scene, I did try and get him to take a few days off, but you know Gil", Jim said,

"Yeah…I know him, sorry I didn't see you before I left Jim, but I just had to get back", Sara said,

"It's ok, how are you?" Jim said,

"Fine", Sara said trying to sound convincing, but she knew Jim would know she wasn't,

"Sara…I know your not fine, he misses you Sara…..you miss him, you should be together", Jim said,

Sara didn't say anything, "Sara", Jim said,

"I know Jim but I asked him to come away…a vacation, just a few days, but he said he couldn't as it would leave the lab even more short…………Jim I can't see us …", Sara said but Jim said, "Sara, I'm going to kick his backside and tell him a few home truths",

"No Jim, he has to do it on his own, not have you or Catherine or anyone else telling him, I only want him with me if he really wants to be with me", Sara said, she was trying real hard not to cry, and Jim could hear it in her voice,

"I understand, but Sara answer his calls, please, I will tell him you are fine, but you are going to have to talk to him", Jim said,

"I know, just not yet Jim…..I will talk to him in a few days", Sara said,

"Ok, you look after yourself, and if you need anything just call, ok, I'm always here no matter what time it is", Jim said

"Thanks Jim, take care, bye", Sara said as she closed the phone over.

Sara sat for a while before getting up and going to get dressed, she sat on the edge of the bed looking at herself in the mirror,

_Well Sara Sidle you can't sit and feel sorry for yourself, _Sara thought as she stood and looked in the mirror.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later and Grissom had called three more times but left no messages; she still had three messages on her cell from him, but still hadn't read them.

Sara sat on the floor her back against the sofa looking at some brochures, _We could have had fun together, spent time together, we didn't do a lot of that before I left, _Sara thought as her cell phone rang, she let it ring and then dropped the brochure and stood up and walked over to the cell phone, she saw it was Grissom and picked it up,

"I love you", Grissom said, not giving Sara a chance to speak,

Sara didn't say anything, she just stood with the phone to her ear,

"Sara", Grissom said, he knew she was there as he could here her breathing,

Sara thought he sounded different, "Gil", Sara said,

"God Sara l love you so much, please don't hang up on me, I need to talk to you",Grissom said,

"I think you said enough Gil, don't you think", Sara said as she sat down on the sofa,

"I take it you didn't listen to my messages then", Grissom asked,

"No…Gil are you ok you sound …well different, where are you", Sara said,

"I'm fine Sara, I'm at home, Hank's here he misses you, I miss you Sara", Grissom said,

The next thing Sara herd was a loud bang,

"Gil, Gil, are you ok", Sara shouted down the phone.

Grissom was sitting in the kitchen on a stool he had had a few drinks, the glass was in front of him empty and as he reached for the bottle to refill the glass he lost his balance on the stool and ended up on the floor,

"Sara, are you still there?" Grissom asked trying to get up from the kitchen floor,

"I'm still here, are you ok?" Gil have you been drinking?" Sara asked

Grissom gave up trying to get up and just sat on the floor with Hank lying next to him; he looked at Hank and patted him on the head with his free hand,

"No…yes I'm fine just dropped something…I fell off the stool…..well I've had a few, Jim brought the bottle over last night and he,we didn't finish it, so I thought I would have a few", Grissom said as Hank got up and moved away into the other room.

"Gil, I will call you tomorrow, go get some sleep, and I will call you tomorrow", Sara said,

"I want to talk to you just now Sara, you won't call, I've tried to call you and you don't answer", Grissom said as he tried to get up from the floor again,

"Gil, listen I will call you tomorrow, we can't talk just now", Sara said

"Promise", Grissom said as he gave up again trying to get up,

Sara could just picture him, "Gil put the phone down and go get into bed, I promise I will call you tomorrow", Sara said,

Grissom nodded then said, "Ok, I will, but if you don't call I will call you, goodnight Sara", Grissom said,

"Ok Gil, will talk to you tomorrow, goodnight Gil", Sara said putting the phone down

"I love you", Grissom said into the phone but Sara had hung up.

**TBC**

**Let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I had not planned to post this till Monday but plans have changed over weekend( flight canceled) so thought I would get on with ff. I only planned on doing two chapters but the third will be along soon'**

**Thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot :)**

**CHAPTER 2**

Grissom woke up, as he went to get up he put his hand to his head and then his head went back onto the pillow,

He lay for a moment thinking then said out loud, "Sara",

Hank was on the floor at the side of the bed and looked at Grissom as he shouted out Sara's name,

"Come on Hank I will let you out the back", Grissom said as Hank stood up,

He got up and lifted his legs to the side of the bed,

As he sat on the side of the bed with his hands in his head he groaned,

Hank looked at him and then walked out the room,

_I should never have drank__ all that after Jim had left, I should never have called Sara in that state_, he thought as he stood up,

Grissom stood looking at the empty bottle on the table and the stool lying on the kitchen floor, he opened the back door and let Hank out,

Hank stood outside looking at Grissom,

"I know I miss her too", Grissom said as he walked away from the door,

As he turned to go to take a shower his front door was being knocked on,

_I wonder if Sara will call_, Grissom thought as he walked towards the door.

"How's the head?" Jim asked as Grissom opened the door and Jim walked in,

"Not so good, I was just going for a shower", Grissom said closing the door,

"You look awful?" Jim said as he walked into the kitchen and saw the empty bottle and the stool on the floor,

Hank came inside; Jim closed the outside door over,

"I've got a head ache…..Jim let me have a shower first, make some coffee, and could you feed Hank, I won't be long", Grissom said,

"No wonder you have a head ache, you finished the bottle, and what happened to the stool?" Jim asked as he picked it up,

Grissom stood at the toilet door and said, "You should have taken the bottle home with you",

Jim turned round to look at Grissom and said, "So it's my fault",

"Make the coffee Jim", Grissom said as he went for a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom stood in the shower wishing Sara was next to him,

_I need to talk to Sara; if she hasn't called before I leave for shift I will call her,_

_No maybe I should wait till she calls me._

_Oh why did I call last night?_

_And she heard me falling off the stool,_

Grissom turned the water off and got out the shower as he was drying himself he heard his cell phone ring,

He could hear Jim talking,

"Hi Sara, No he is in the shower, yeah he finished the bottle, he what, yes I will get him to call you back, ok, take care, will do, bye", Jim hung up the cell phone as Grissom walked into the kitchen,

"Sara said you fell off the stool last night when you were on the phone to her", Jim said as he drank his coffee,

Grissom poured himself a coffee and walked out the kitchen and sat on the sofa,

Jim stood at the kitchen door watching him,

"Gil, what did you say to Sara?" Jim asked

"not a lot, but I just need to explain to Sara what I meant when I told her I couldn't go with her", Grissom said,

Jim walked to stand in front of Grissom and said, "You should have taken time off Gil, we would have got cover",

Grissom nodded and took a drink from his cup,

"Do you want me to take Hank for a while?" Jim asked

Grissom looked at Jim, "No he is fine here",

"Ok, but let me take him out for a walk, and you can call Sara back", Jim said as walked to the front door,

"Jim I will call her later when I get rid of this head ache", Grissom said sitting back on the sofa,

"Gil, call her now, I'm off to take Hank out, I will be back in an hour", Jim said lifting Hank's lead from the table at the front door,

Jim shouted on Hank and they both left.

Grissom sat on the sofa holding his coffee mug with both hands,

_I wonder if Sara has listened to the messages,_

_I hope she understands why I can't go just yet,_

Grissom got up and walked to the kitchen and looked at his cell phone,

He put the mug down beside the cell phone then picked the phone up,

He sat on the stool and smirked, thinking back to last night when he fell off it,

Grissom pressed number two on the keypad.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews, I hoped to do only three chapters but will do a fourth**

Grissom held the phone to his ear, it rang twice and he heard Sara's voice, "How's the head",

"I feel a bit rough…..I'm sorry Sara about last night I should never have called", Grissom said

"Its fine Gil, Sara said,

"Have you listened to any of the messages I left for you?" Grissom asked,

"No", Sara said,

"Why didn't you wait till I got back from shift we could have talked", Grissom said,

Sara didn't say anything.

"Sara", Grissom said,

"Look Gil, I think you said enough, you made it clear you won't leave the lab for a vacation, I couldn't stay in Vegas, it was best I left before you got home", Sara said,

"But Sara I need to let you know why I can't take a vacation, not just yet", Grissom said,

"Gil the longer you leave it you won't take any time off, something else will come up and the lab will need you", Sara said,

Grissom closed his eyes and said, "Sara….I need you, I need us to be together, and if it means me leaving Vegas I will",

"Gil…… you won't leave the lab it's your life, but I can't come back to Vegas, I'm sorry I just can't", Sara said,

"Sara you're my life, just give me a few weeks and I will be with you, I promise Sara, I need us to be together, I miss you every day", Grissom Said,

Sara went quiet, _I can't believe he will leave the lab,_ she thought,

"Sara I promise a few weeks that's all I'm asking", Grissom said,

"Ok a few weeks but don't make promises Gil", Sara said,

"We will be together soon, just believe me honey, can I call you later before I leave for the lab", Grissom said

"Gil, you can call me anytime, speak to you later", Sara said

"Sara I love you", Grissom said

"Love you too Gil, bye", Sara said hanging up the phone.

Sara sat looking at the cell phone in her hand, _a few weeks Gil; don't let me down, _Sara thought.

Sara opened the phone again and looked at the phone, she out the phone to her ear to listen to the messages Grissom had left,

_Message 1 Sara, I wish you hadn't left before I could talk to you, let me explain about not going on vacation, please call me back _

_Message 2 Sara please talk to me, I miss you so much, _

_Message 3 Ok I know you are angry but Sara I just want to explain, I want us to be together and if that means me leaving Vegas well that's what I'm going to do, I can't live without you anymore Sara, I miss waking up with you and I miss your smile, please just call me honey. Love you._

Sara closed the cell phone and a tear fell from her face, she smiled and held the phone to her chest.

Grissom walked in and sat on the sofa sitting back he smiled and thought, _I have a lot to do before I leave._

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this has taken a while for me to post this but life got in the way, thanks to everyone who will continue to read.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Grissom sat in his office 5 hours before shift started, he sat looking at the letter he had written at home, _should I just leave it on his desk or hand it to him in person, _Grissom thought as he sat back in his chair and smiled, he looked around his office, _god I have a lot of packing to do, but I better get this letter to Ecklie_, he thought as he folded the letter and put it inside an envelope, he closed it over stood up and walked out his office.

Ecklie was sitting at his desk when Grissom knocked on his door, "Have you got a minute Conrad?" Grissom asked as he walked further into the room,

Ecklie looked at Grissom, "you are early for your shift?" he said, then he noticed the white envelope in his hand,

"I've got a lot to do", Grissom said as he handed Ecklie the envelope.

Ecklie took the envelope from Grissom and said, "Sit down Gil",

Grissom sat down across from Ecklie as he opened the envelope,

Halfway through reading the letter Ecklie looked up at Grissom and said, "You could take a long vacation and rethink about this Gil",

Grissom just stared at Ecklie then said, "I don't have to rethink Conrad, I'm leaving I have given you two weeks notice to get a replacement, I hope you will accept my resignation from today's date",

Ecklie continued to read the letter and when he was finished he put the letter down on his desk then looked at Grissom and said, "Gil, we have had our ups and downs over the years and I have noticed a change in you over the last few months, but I would like to wish you all the best",

Both men stood up and Ecklie held out his hand Grissom accepted it and they shook hands then Grissom turned to leave,

"Gil, I hope you and Sidle will be happy together", Ecklie said,

Grissom turned and looked at Ecklie and said, "Thanks Conrad, I'm sure we will",

Grissom walked back to his office with a smile on his face, and closed the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom looked at the paperwork on his desk, _well I should really get some of this done, it wouldn't be fare to leave it all to Catherine, I should really tell Catherine before I tell the others, _Grissom thought as he looked at his watch.

"Gil what are you doing here? Catherine asked as she opened the door and saw Grissom standing in front of her.

Grissom just looked at Catherine and stepped into her house,

Catherine closed the door over and looked at Grissom,

"Gil you look as if you haven't slept, come in and sit down", Catherine said as they both walked into the other room Grissom sat on the sofa looking down at his feet,

"Gil are you going to tell me or have I to guess", Catherine said standing in front of him,

Grissom laughed and Catherine sat down beside him, "Gil for god's sake you are making me worried", Catherine said,

Grissom looked at Catherine and said, "I'm leaving", Grissom said

"Sara", Catherine said

Grissom nodded, "I can't live without her anymore, I miss her so much", Grissom said,

They both hugged and Catherine said, "It took you long enough, when do you leave?" Catherine asked,

"Two weeks, I gave Ecklie the letter earlier", Grissom said as he stood up,

"Was he ok, what about the others, when will you tell them", Catherine asked

"He wished me and Sara well, I will tell the others tonight before shift starts, I have a few things to do first", Grissom said as he hugged Catherine,

"I'm going to miss you", he said

"Me too Gil, but I can always visit, and bring the others", Catherine said laughing,

"Yeah Sara would like that, I better get going, I need to see Brass before Ecklie does", Grissom said as he made his way to the front door,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom got back to his office he sat holding the phone to his ear,"Nick assignments will be given out in my office today, can you get everyone together when you come in please", Grissom said, he didn't give Nick a chance to say anything and hung up the phone.

Nick closed his cell phone over looking puzzled.

"You wanted to see me", Jim said as he walked into Grissom's office and closed the door,

"Sit down Jim, I have something to tell you", Grissom said as Jim took a seat across from him.

"What's happened Gil you look serious, did you speak to Sara, is she ok", Jim said

Grissom laughed, "No, I mean yes I have spoken to Sara and everything is fine…..to be honest Jim everything is more than fine, "Grissom said

Jim looked at Grissom and said, "You are going to go after Sara",

Grissom nodded and said, "You are always one step ahead, you found out about us before the others and now this, I leave in two weeks, could you keep Hank for a while, since you never brought him back after his walk"

"Well I saw you go into Ecklie's office earlier with a letter in your hand, and I didn't think it was a love letter, and Hank is no problem, we kind of grew attached to each other when I took him home, mind he does snore a bit loud, but we can work on that I guess" Jim said laughing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom Catherine and Jim sat in Grissom's office waiting on the others before shift,

"Nick called me earlier to ask why you wanted to see them", Catherine said,

"I thought he might", Grissom said just as Nick walked into the office with the others,

Greg, Nick and Reilly stood looking at the others,

"What's happened", Greg said looking at Grissom then to Catherine and Jim,

"I need to speak to you before shift starts, please have a seat", Grissom said

The three sat down on the sofa, as Hodges came into the room, "Judy said you wanted to see me", Hodges said,

"Yes, can you close the door over", Grissom said as he stood up, he looked round the room at everyone and smiled,

"I didn't want you to hear this form anyone else as you know how stories get around", Grissom paused and looked at Catherine, she smiled and nodded,

Greg whispered to Reilly _told you he is ill, he has looked awful for a while_

Grissom looked at Greg then continued, "No Greg I'm not ill, Iv never felt better really, I just want to let you know I will be leaving in two weeks, I wanted to just slip away after my last shift but I thought I had to let you all know",

"Sara", Nick said standing up

Grissom nodded and smiled,

"Well it's about time" Greg said standing up,

"Took you long enough", Hodges said and everyone laughed,

Everyone shook Grissom's hand and wished him all the best,

"We will miss you", Greg said

"Funny Greg but I'm going to kind of miss you too", Grissom said laughing

Reilly stood up and said, "I know I haven't known you long but it's been good to work with you",

"Like wise", Grissom said,

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**I bet you all thought I had forgot about this ff, well no I will finish it, just been really busy so 1 more chapter after this and then I have a Christmas one.**

**I know you will have to look back to see what it is all about again, so sorry for taking so long.**

Just after Grissom had told the others he made his way to the morgue as he walked in Doc Robbins was telling David one of his stories, David was listening and they both looked over at Grissom as he stood in front of them,

"David you will need to let me know when he comes up with a new story, as I have heard them all over the years", Grissom said looking at them both.

Nothing was said at first as they all looked at each other then Grissom said, "I have came to a decision I'm leaving CSI"

David looked at Doc Robbins then back to Grissom, "You will be missed", David said

Grissom smiled

"So what are you going to do?" Doc Robbins asked,

Grissom laughed and said, "Well let's just say I have figured out a few things",

Grissom turned and left the morgue leaving the two men looking at each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom had got good wishes from everyone around the lab over the next two weeks; he worked to get all his paperwork up to date, as Catherine had told him she didn't want to be left doing paperwork for the next month.

Grissom had most of his office belongings packed up into boxes; he was sitting at his desk thinking back over the years when a knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts,

"Thought you might like some help" the voice said,

The person was out of Grissom's view with all the boxes stacked up at the door,

Grissom smiled and stood up, "You didn't need to come", Grissom said,

Sara smiled and said, "I know how you hate goodbyes so I thought we could do it together",

Grissom slipped his hands round Sara's waist pulling her close to him "I've missed doing this…. and this", he said kissing her

"Me too", Sara said

They stood for a few minutes just looking into each others eyes,

Then Grissom asked "Do the others know you are here?"

"No, I got a cab from the airport, why don't we get the others and go for breakfast one last time", Sara said,

"I don't want to share you with the others", Grissom said as he kissed her lips, he could feel Sara smile as they kissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick walked into Grissom's office, Grissom was sitting at his desk, "Grissom could you take a look at this for me", he said looking at a piece of paper,

Sara laughed and said, "I can take a look if you want",

Nick looked at Grissom then to Sara, who was sitting on the sofa,

"Sara…...what…when did you get here?" Nick asked as they both hugged,

"Not long ago, I thought I would help pack but I see he has done it all by himself", Sara said,

"You kidding he wouldn't let any of us help, he said we are a clumsy lot", Nick said as he stood looking at Sara,

"You look good Sara", Nick said

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself", Sara said laughing,

Grissom smiled at them both, "So are we going to see if the others are up for breakfast, and I don't see anyone not wanting to go as I am paying"

"Count me in, it's not often we get that offer, I will just finish this off, Nick said laughing as he left the office,

Grissom called out after Nick, "I thought you wanted me to have a look at something",

Nick waved the paper in the air and said" I can see you are busy", and made his way down the corridor.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know didn't take me long for chapter 6 lol even though it took me ages for the others lol**

They had managed to get most to agree to meet at the diner, Brass, doc Robins, David, Hodges, Nick, Catherine, Riley, Mandy and Greg.

Everyone sat in the diner eating breakfast Grissom kept watching Sara as they all laughed and talked, Catherine kicked Grissom under the table and he looked at her, and they both laughed.

"So what are you going to do Grissom?" Greg asked,

"Is it not obvious Greg", Catherine said looking at Grissom and Sara.

"You know what I mean for work, I can't imagine you not working", Greg said pulling a face at Catherine.

Grissom put down his glass and cleared his throat, but before he could say anything Sara stood up and everyone looked at her,

Sara looked at Grissom and smiled, Grissom nodded,

"Before we figure out work we are going to take a long holiday together and then I would like to invite you all to our wedding",

Catherine looked at Grissom and said, "Didn't think you had it in you Gil" Everyone laughed

Sara continued, "So I hope you can all make, you will find invites in your lockers ",

Brass stood up and said "Let's raise our glasses and cups to Gil and Sara, and the future together for them both",

Everyone raised a cup or glass and said, "The future".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom was standing talking to Catherine outside the diner the others stood talking to Sara; Grissom couldn't keep his eyes off Sara.

"Gil stop looking for a minute she won't leave without you, not this time", Catherine said laughing,

"I know but I just feel like this is a new start for the both of us, no shifts, no call outs and no dead bodies, but I will miss it", Grissom said as Catherine hugged him,

"I just hope you have got all your paperwork up to date for me", Catherine said as Sara came over to stand next to Grissom.

Grissom laughed and said, "I couldn't get it all finished as I was interrupted",

Sara laughed "Do not blame me, you have had plenty of time", Sara said as Greg shouted "Brass is going to buy some drinks tonight if anyone is up for a party",

Grissom looked at Jim, Jim knew Grissom wouldn't be up for a party, "Greg talked me into it", Jim shouted,

"Why don't we all meet up at mine tonight at 6pm", Catherine said smiling at Grissom,

Everyone agreed, and Grissom said to Catherine "Thanks",

"If you both want to have a quiet night I will keep the others entertained, and we will see you at the wedding, congratulations again, You both take care of each other", Catherine said.

Sara gave Catherine a hug and said, "Thanks, I hope they won't be annoyed we don't turn up tonight"

"Just leave them to me", Catherine said,

Everyone said Goodbye and left to go home, with some going back to the lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom had got most of his things ready for going away and Brass was going to look in now and again to check on the house till they decided where they would settle down. And Hank was still with Jim but they would pop over to see him before they went.

Sara and Grissom sat on the sofa in the townhouse; Sara had her head on Grissom's chest,

"I'm glad you are here Sara", Grissom said kissing the top of her head,

"I enjoyed today, it was good to see everyone," Sara said,

"We will see everyone again at the wedding", Grissom said as he pulled Sara closer,

"why don't we get some sleep then we can spend one last night together, Catherine will tell the others we won't be joining them tonight", Grissom said as he took Sara's hand and they walked into the bedroom,

"Gil I hope you are not sleepy as I have plans for you tonight, one last night in our bedroom", Sara said as she pushed Grissom onto the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Grissom woke first and went out and bought some breakfast as he had cleared all the food from the fridge, on his way back he picked up Hank and when they both got back Grissom opened the door and Hank ran into the house he jumped up on Sara who had just come out the bathroom from having a shower.

"I think he has missed you", Grissom said laughing at Sara on the floor with Hank all over her,

After breakfast and a long walk in the park Grissom took Hank back to Jim's house, Sara got everything together and took one last look around the house,

Sara stood looking out the back yard and had a tear in her eyes she smiled, _to think at one point I thought we would never be together_ she thought to herself,

Sara didn't hear Grissom coming back he stood watching her from the doorway, he smiled and walked over towards Sara,

As he got behind her Sara turned round, "I love you Gil Grissom,

Grissom smiled and put his hands round her waist, "I love you too the future Mrs Grissom",

They both kissed and Sara said, "We have an hour before we have to leave",

Lifting Sara up onto the work top Grissom said, "Sara Sidle I think I can read your mind",

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they both waked through the airport hand in hand Sara laughed ""What's so funny honey", Grissom said,

"I'm just happy Gil that's all", Sara said squeezing his hand

As they walked towards the chick in desk Grissom said, "Are you ready for this",

Sara kissed him and said, "You bet took us long enough"

They both laughed.

**THE END**

**I know i took forever with this ff but in future I think I will wait till i finish my next ff before posting :)**

**thanks for all reading.  
**


End file.
